


Bobby's Boys

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's POV on his boys and how thankful he is to have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby's Boys

They strolled along the narrow sidewalk, shoulder to shoulder, occasionally impacting as they walked along.

 

Anyone observing would have been aware that there was some profound connection between them, but if friends, brothers or lovers,  
they would never know.

 

The man who stood on the corner did.

He knew very well that they were brothers, he knew just about every darn thing about them.

 

He knew of their miserable childhood, without a mother, killed by a demon; of their father, so hell-bent on revenge that his little sons  
were pushed into second place.

The younger had died and the elder had unselfishly thrown himself into Hell so that his sibling might live, not calculating what his loss  
would do to the one who remained.

He had seen them overcome all kinds of trials and tribulations.

 

They had fought, reduced each other to bloody pulps, made mistakes, but the bond that connected them was stronger  
than any crap Creation could throw at them, those very hardships cementing them even closer.

He knew that they were weaker when apart, easy prey for every supernatural goon, celestial or hellish, but that lesson had been assimilated  
and he chortled at the fact that now their combined force could defeat just about anything.

 

They swiftly closed the distance and stopped in front of hìm.

 

"Hey, Bobby, they chimed in unison."

 

"Took you two idiits long enough to get here, we were supposed to meet an hour ago," I replied crustily.

"Yeah, but Dean here, decided that he needed to get the phone numbers of at least two of the waitresses at the diner," Sam huffed disapprovingly. 

"Okay, and how did that go?" I deadpanned.

Dean waved two receipts in the air, a cocky smile on his face.

"I thought I'd get an extra for Sammy here, but it seems that he doesn't appreciate my efforts."

"Dean," Sam commented with an eye-roll. "I can get dates of my own, I don't need you going around procuring for me. Besides we don't even like the same kind of girls!"

"Yeah, if you don't wine and dine them for at least a week before the crunch, you're not happy!"

"Dean..."

 

I stepped in because the bickering could have gone on for hours. I knew because I had witnessed it countless times before.

"Okay, you two, that's enough! Is it possible that I have to call you out like a couple of kids!"

Dean's face mirrored that of a five year old and Sam's went into chastised puppy dog mode.

 

Two of the most fearless, powerful and unique men on the planet acting like children! God, how I loved these boys, I doubt I could have loved them more had they been my own flesh and blood.

The thing is, they knew it too, the two hotshots; they knew exactly how to twist me around their little fingers and you know what...I just loved  
to let them do it, although I'd rather face up to ten pissed off demons before admitting it!

I felt a surge of affection come over me as I studied them, a crazy desire to pluck them both from the dangerous highway they travelled and  
secure their safety in some utopia where I would never again have to see their blood spurting or their flesh ripped open by the claws of  
some random beast.

I was taken aback by the intensity of my feelings; by the overwhelming urge to protect them, to shield them from harm.

Was this how a true parent felt? The panicked realisation that however much they tried they would never be able to keep their children  
safe from the world and its evils!

 

Damn you to eternity, John Winchester! The words went unbidden through my mind.

Why didn't you take your boys and run the first time you saw their blood spill, the first time they looked at you with frightened eyes, then, when all they needed was a father to keep them safe!

Well, you left them John and they're my boys now and by God, I'll fight tooth and nail for them.

Maybe I shouldn't be cursing you John, maybe I should be grateful to you for leaving me the gift of your sons, a heavy responsibility, but when I see their eyes shine at me with the love of children for a father I can only thank you.

 

"Bobby!"

Dean's questioning voice restored my mind to the here and now

"Sorry Dean, I was just daydreaming for a second there, now where were we?".

Two pairs of disbelieving eyes studied me. 

"I SAID I'm fine! Now did anything turn up in the diner?"

"Okay, okay, calm down there Bobby, wouldn't want you to take a turn or anything!" Dean teased.

 

There had been a report filed from an old lady about a man with coal black eyes seen by her in the diner a couple of days ago  
and the boys had come into Sioux Falls to investigate.

 

"The diner was clean, nothing suspicious at all," offered Dean

"Well, we can't do much 'till we get more to go on. Could be the old gal was mistaken. I'm gonna head on home. You two boys comin'?"

"Naa, we're gonna look around some more, talk to a few more people first."

 

"You rustling up dinner tonight Bobby? All this investigating has given me an appetite." Dean asked innocently.

"Whadda you think I am, Dean Winchester, your cook and bottlewasher! You can fix your own chow when you get back!"

"You wouldn't want to have two starving dudes on your conscience now would you," joked Dean, flashing his most engaging smile.

"Harrumph, well I suppose I could rustle up some of my curry," was my miffed reply.

"Great Bobby, you know it's my favourite; 'cos yours is just the best!"

 

I turned and stomped off towards my old rattler, idjits I nodded to myself, but they're my idjits, thank God! 

 

Dean could feel Sam's bitchface drilling into the back of his head as Bobby walked off.

"Dean, Bobby is not your slave, we could have picked up a take-away from the diner for the three of us."

"You're kidding, right Sam?" Dean smirked turning back towards his brother "He loves cooking for us, if we bring food home he'll be offended."

 

He strode off towards the Impala, Sam's exasperated eyes still boring into him.

Dean chuckled to himself, between Bobby and Sam he was having a fun day!

The End


End file.
